


dream of me (BILLDIP)

by Rendazzled



Series: Demons, Dicks and Destruction [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18 - Freeform, Adult Dipper Pines, Aged Up, BDSM, BillDip, Bisexual Mabel Pines, Cute, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human bill, Jealousy, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Porn, Quickburn, Really fluffy, Sex, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, idk - Freeform, protective, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: When Mabel and Dipper Pines decide to move in with their uncles in gravity falls, things don't really go as planned. The yellow demon isn't dead, but isn't alive either. Also, he's hot as hell. When Dipper makes a deal to protect his sister, things go down real quick and Dipper finds himself falling for the demon that tried to kill him years ago way too quick. When he finds out they're soulmates, his life lights up right before it decides to crumble down just like that.





	1. prologue

“Grunkle Stan!” Both Mabel and I yell out. We hug him tightly and he hugs us back. It has been years, Mabel and I are eighteen now and we've decided to live in gravity falls. Neither of us are going to college, we both knew what we wanted to do and we decided to go for it. While Mabel was putting everything into creating her own fashion line, I was writing.

 

“Kids! I haven't seen you in so long! You grew, and you smell. Go take a shower and head to bed,” Grunkle Stan says as he ruffles my hair. It's true, we've been in that car for eight hours and it's almost midnight. I hate traffic.

 

“Sure thing!” Mabel yells as she grabs my arm and pulls me inside. “You can take the attic, I'll take the weird room,” she says and she runs off. I shrug and go upstairs. Mabel and I are still as close as ever, but we know we both need our privacy. We fought about it on the way here and I'm glad to see that Mabel made up her mind. I open the door and see the beds stand there like they used to. One of them is clean and everything is on it. I sigh in relief.

 

I drop my bag and fall down on the oh so familiar bed. “It's good to be home,”


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

1

Pov Dipper

 

“Pine tree!” I hear a very familiar -too familiar- voice yell. I freeze. It can't be. “Surprise! I'm not dead!” I hear him yell again.

 

“Bill?” I whisper and suddenly, there's a human version of Bill in front of me, at least I think it is. He has a white eyepatch over his left eye and the most beautiful dark gold eye I've ever seen stop. Dipper stop. He has blondish hair with some black streaks and a black half suit. Fuck it looks good on him.

 

“Why thank you pine cone,” he smirks and I shake my head.

 

“How?” Is all I manage to ask. He laughs, a bouldering laugh that sends shivers down my spine.

 

“You're sleeping pine tree! Since you left, things have been rather lonely here, and when you come back looking like a peachy virgin goddess it's hard not to pay a visit,” he smirks once again and I feel myself heating up. I'm sleeping?

 

“But you're dead,” I whisper and he steps forward, so I step back. He pushes me against a wall that suddenly appears and while I'm pressed against it, he looks at me with lust. “And I'm not a virgin,”

 

“Your little trick couldn't kill a demon of the mind, pine tree,” he snickers before leaning in really close. “And believe me pine cone, you are to the things that I want to do to you,” and suddenly he moves away. I can't help but feel a little bothered at least. It has been a while since I've had some action, sure, but Bill? No way.

 

“Can't you just leave me be?” I let out an annoyed sigh and he shakes his head.

 

“No way pine tree, it's hanging out with me in your dreams or I'll haunt your sister's dreams.”

 

I gulp.

 

“Fine,” I breathe out and suddenly he's pressed up against me. It seems like that was all the consent he needed.

 

“Ah fuck, how long I've wanted to do this,” he says before he forces his lips on mine. He nibbles on my lips, causing me to moan out and I start kissing him back. “I like it when you make those little sounds,” he whispers as he stars placing kisses down my neck. I moan out again and he bites down harshly. I yell out and feel blood dripping down my neck.

 

“Jesus Christ Bill!” I yell out as he swiftly licks it up. “So your plan is to rape me and not hurt my sister?”

 

“It's not rape if you consent, I'd never rape anyone. I might be a demon but I'm decent,” he says as he moves back up to my face. “That, and this is just a dream. Rapists don't deserve to live,” he smirks and fuck, his smirk is kinda sexy. “Don't fall for a demon,” he whispers and he kisses me again. Less forceful this time, and although the last one channeled his lust for sex, this one more channels his lust for me. So, I kiss back. I pull him closer, forgetting it's Bill, the guy who tried to kill my family, for just a split second.

 

“Bill,” I moan out as I feel a hand on my waist band. He pulls it away but before he touches me, he breaks away.

 

“So, do I have your consent?” He whispers seductively. I gulp loudly and nod. What am I doing? He pulls my pants away and grabs me tightly. I push my fingernails into his fully clothed back. I groan out and decide to push his shirt and all that's layered over it away and moan into his mouth. “Look at you, all eager and needy,” he whispers and he licks the space around my ear. He moves his thumb across my slit and I start panting.

 

“Jesus,” I gasp as he pulls me closer towards him and slips his tongue into my mouth. I don't even get the chance to fight for dominance, he already dominated the hell out of me. Or in me. “Bill, please,” I beg and he pulls away.

 

“Are you sure you're ready to leave yet?” He whispers and although I can hear some sort of sadness in his tone, I'm too fucked up to care right now.

 

“Please,” I beg and he pushes his lips against mine again. I feel light-headed and right when I'm about to shoot my load, I wake up.

 

I groan out at my attention seeking hard on and cry out. “Bill,” I sigh and look at the clock. Three am. Couldn’t he have let me come?

 

“Now that I’m allowed to be in your mind, sorta, I can talk with you, even though it wears me out,” galms through my head and I close my eyes.

 

‘Can you exit whatever realm you’re in?’ I think and suddenly he’s on my lap.

 

“Can’t last longer than three minutes, every once in a while,” he says and I let my eyes dart over his body.

 

“I won’t either,” I groan as he grinds down on my still raging hard on. He smirks and he moves under the covers. He starts sucking me off and I moan out. “Even better,” I say as I arch my back.

 

“Oh how I would love to fuck you,” Bill whispers before taking me whole which makes me spill my load down his throat immediately. I gasp out loud and he moves back with a plop. He moves up and he looks at me through his lashes. He’s oddly beautiful. “You know I won’t just plop in to suck you off right,” he whispers as he looks at me with a lazy smirk. I nod and feel the blood rushing to my face. Bill just sucked me off.

 

“You’re too cute pine tree,” he says as he places a soft kiss on my lips and then he’s gone. I look around and sigh loudly. Well, I won’t be able to sleep anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally uploading this! Please leave feedback and such!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram:   
> art account- @get.me.to.spacehospital  
> cosplay acc- @rendazzled
> 
> follow me on tumblr:  
> @aestheticflowerboy


	3. 2

##  2

Pov Bill

 

I loved messing him up like this. Sure, my powers are weakened, way too weakened to be comfortable, and the succubus part in me has been going crazy because of the lack of sex. Giving Pine tree a blowjob calmed me a little bit, biting him also helped to calm that side, the weaker side, of me down a bit. Yet being able to communicate with him once again has been torture. Even as a little kid, he awakened something in me. Sure it wasn’t sexual lust like now, jesus knew the kid was hot, but when he was younger he always gave me this sense of rivalry like no other. Hell, even the based on intelligence yet highly sexual relationship I had with Ford wasn’t quite like it. I can’t wait to make Pine tree mine, but I can’t. Not yet. One good thing of this was messing him up like I did. Every time he would talk to someone, I’d kept interrupting him. He’s so tired, it’s almost sad. Poor boy needs to take a break.

  
  


“You okay there Pine tree?” I ask as I decide to use my powers to communicate with him again. He tripped, by the way.

 

‘Oh so now you decide to show up,’ he thinks and I let out a groany sigh.

 

“Trust me, I’d love to talk to you every other second, but I can’t. I’ll explain when you’re asleep.”

 

‘Fine,’ he thinks and that’s when I decide to leave again. I can see the expression on his face, signaling me that he wanted to say something else. Gosh that really wears me out.

 

I decide to leave him alone for a bit, laying down on his bed. I’ve practically lived, died and slept here for years. All in Dipper’s bed. I missed him way more than I should’ve. 

 

Suddenly, he walks in and sits down at a desk. That’s new? I stand up and sit down on it, hovering over his new journal and all the old journals as I read what he’s writing down.

 

_ How to see ghosts _

 

I gasp and hug him. He tenses up, clearly noticing my presence. “Bill?” he asks out loud and I decide to pop up, arms still wrapped around him. He leans into my touch and I really want to read his mind right now even though I won’t. Not this time.

“I need to go, but I’ll still be here,” I say and he frowns. I sit down on his lap and place a kiss between his eyebrows before noticing fading away.

 

Stupid kid had to kill me.

 

Stupid kid got his soulmate killed.

 

I stay on his lap and I know he feels my presence. He’s writing but I’m to focussed on his curls and the five o’clock shadow on his jaw. He’s still Dipper with his messy curls which I want to grab and pull and I sigh. I wish he would just go to sleep. I look over at what he has been writing and I notice one sentence.

 

_ Ask the ghost _

 

I smile to myself and get off of his lap. He frowns and he gets up. Of course he doesn’t look at me, he doesn’t know where the fuck I am, but he quickly strips down and I feel my heart jump. He gets in the bed and I can see him think. “Look Bill, I don’t know if you’re still here but we need to talk,” he says and I slowly get in besides him. He turns around to face me, obviously knowing I’m here but he looks straight through me. I know I can’t pop up again, but if i try hard enough I might be able to talk to him.

 

“Goodnight,” I say and he softly smiles. I press my lips against his and although he doesn’t really feel it, he knows what I’m doing.

 

I close my eyes and let myself slip to his head. He suddenly appears and I smirk at him. “Hey there sexy,”

 

“Don’t,” he says grumpily and I grab his hand. “Don’t be like that Pine tree, you wanted to talk, I’m here,” I say and let my eyes flicker to his lips. “Although I hope we do something other than talking as well,” I sigh as I let my eyes linger there for a few seconds longer before looking back at him. I sit down on the ground, pulling him down with me.

 

“How come I can see you in my dreams, sometimes in real life, and sometimes you’re not there at all?” He asks and I sigh.

 

“You killed me, remember? Although demons don’t die, they’re reincarnated. I can choose to live as a human or as a demon, which is way more fun. I live in the space between life and death, something like purgatory, if you will. I can pop into the living world, leaving aspects there, etcetera, but it takes a lot of power,” I explain. Dipper nods and I know he’s trying to understand as best as possible.

 

“I guess I could understand that,” he mumbles and I sigh. Should I tell him? “What’re you thinking about?” He asks and I take a deep breath.

 

“Normally, I can’t tell people this, but well,” I look away and he moves over to me. He sits down on my lap and I feel myself heating up even though Imask it perfectly like always. “I know that whoever I reincarnate as, and I’m planning on changing that to reborn, because I like this bod and I’d like to be around your age, but, that person will be your soulmate,” I breathe out. Dipper gasps and I know he’s shocked.

 

“Will you remember everything you did?” He bites his lip and he looks away, so I pull his chin up.

 

“I will, but it won’t be me. Although I would still be part succubus and like, master of the mind, it’s not the little triangle guy. It would be me, how I look and act now, etcetera.” I say and he looks so, so submissive. Suddenly, his expression changes. 

 

“You’re a succubus?!” He yells out and I flinch. Ah, that hurts.

 

“Half, and fuck I’m hungry,” I groan out and he quickly gets off of my lap. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything unless you ask me to,”

 

“Why me?” He asks and I drop my act. He deserves to know this.

 

“It runs in the family. Ford used to be my soulmate, we were a dream team until I fucked up. I remember everything I’ve done from all my past lives. I want to not fuck up for once,” I sigh as I lay down on the ground. I feel him shift and he suddenly curls up to me.

 

“So I’m your soulmate,” he says and I nod slowly.

 

“Well, technically yeah, but it hasn’t really taken any effects yet. If I decide to be reborn, your attraction will grow way stronger and needier, you’ll be more sensitive under my touch, and I’ll be under yours. It won’t be just some horny teenager feeling,” I snicker and he balls his hand up into a fist.

 

“Why haven’t you done that yet, the whole reborn thing,” he says and although it is a lovely comment, I can’t help but sigh.

 

“Last time I fell in love, I got so obsessed with him that I hurt him. After a while, all we did was fuck without love and I got killed. I don’t think I’m ready to fall in love as helplessly as then,” I say and Dipper moves up. He straddles me before he moves in to kiss me. Fucking horny teenager.

 

“Do it whenever you’re ready. I’ll be right beside you,” he says and my eyes widen. I pull him against me before turning us around so I’m on top.

 

“Make me ready,” I whisper and he pulls my collar down. Our lips meet and it almost immediately turns into a heavy make out session. I decide to dip into his head, just because.

 

‘Why did he have to try to kill me and then get so hot? I don’t know how to feel about this? But fuck I certainly don’t mind this. Does he?’ I pull away and stare into his eyes before shaking my head.

 

“Pine tree, don’t think you wouldn’t be running from your biggest nightmares right now if I didn’t like making out with you,” I whisper and a blush creeps up in his face. He’s such an uke, perfect. “Oh how badly I want to feed of you right now,” my voice deepens and I know my pupil darkened. He gulps and his lip slightly trembles.

 

“Please,” he whispers and he looks up at me with his big, deerlike eyes.

 

“Not yet,” I growl out and his eyes widen.

 

“I give you, a succubus, the permission to literally fuck me senseless, and you don’t take it?” He looks so confused and I softly nod. He looks around before looking back up at me.

 

“I’m not fucking my premature soulmate in a dream. We should take things slow,” I whisper and he giggles. He fucking giggles.

 

“You literally gave me a blowjob,” he chuckles and I chuckle loudly as well.

 

“You literally begged me,” I shoot back as I fall down next to him. He turns to his side and our legs are tangled together, not that I mind.

 

“Did not,” he raises his brow at me I can’t help but smile at him.

 

“You’re such a cute, dumb and horny teenager, if it wasn’t for the side effects I would be stoked to be allowed to call myself your soulmate,” I breathe out as I push a strand of hair behind his ear.

 

“Side effects?” He asks and I gulp.

 

“For me, they’re a lot worse than you. For you it would mainly be like I said, way more attraction, needier, my touch will feel like sparks, Ford didn’t like to talk about it so I don’t know much about what it does to humans but to me? Ah you’re going to hate me,” I breathe out and he shakes his head. 

 

“Tell me, so I can at least prepare,”

 

“Okay, but first you need to know something,” I sigh and turn to my back. I don’t want to face him for this. “You know, sometimes, most of the time, there isn’t a thing like true soulmates. They exist, but a half-match is more likely. You’ll see when you get your mark when you first kiss your soulmate. When you turn out to be half-mates, there’s a really big chance you’ll find the other half and love them more, you’ll hate me,”

 

“And what if we’re really like, full soulmates?” he asks as he curls up to me once again.

 

“I don’t count on it, I’ve never had one. That’s why I haven’t officially mated and broken the circle yet,” I sigh and realize he asked about what would happen to me. “Ah, but you asked what would happen to me. It’s weird, because I’m a succubus I obviously get really horny, I also get really domestic and will act like I own you. I won’t be able to let you go anywhere alone and get easily jealous. Now you see, my body reacts differently as well. I get overly sensitive, I get more stamina, all the good stuff. My powers also get out of hand, causing me to overreact way too easily. I honestly become a literal and figuratively pain in the ass,”

 

“I can handle that,” he says and I’m slightly taken back. “Like I said, you can fuck me, just ask first,” he shrugs.

 

“I feel like you’ve said that too many times for an eighteen year old,” I raise my brow at him and he looks away. “Surprise,”

 

I look around and sigh. “I'm waking up, right? Do you think you could pop in just long enough to wake up next to me?” Dipper asks and I see some type of fear in his eyes.

  
“Anything for you, Pine tree,” I say and I press my lips against his before he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up by Wednesday! Check out my other fics as well!


	4. 3

Pov Bill

 

And I wake up with my lips pressed against his. He moves into it before moving away. His eyes flutter open and he offers me a smile, which I gladly return. “Have a nice day, pine tree,” I whisper and he moves in to hug me. I'm slightly taken aback at first but I hug him back and press him against my chest. I'm already in love with him. I feel the power draining me out and I kiss his head before actually fading away and falling asleep.

 

Turns out I slept for almost six days straight.

 

I get up and look at the clock. It's around three in the morning and Dipper is frantically trying to write something down. I walk over to him and see that the ghost page is all scribbled up and there's the text  _ ghost disappeared  _ in bright blue.

 

Fuck.

 

I sit down on his lap and he tenses up immediately. I pop in for just a second, knowing I'm still tired. “Go to sleep,” I whisper before getting up and disappearing right after bellyflopping down onto the bed.

 

He quickly strips and angrily gets in and I pass out. Soon, I see his dream and move to it, landing face front in the grass. “Where the fuck have you been?!” He yells out and I get up while smiling sheepishly.

 

“I've been asleep for six days straight,” I mumble and he shakes his head heavily.

 

“I have barely slept in six days! I thought you were dead!” He screams and I move up to him. 

 

“That morning, I used up the very last of my powers that I still have while here. I needed to regenerate,” I explain and he finally looks at me. He's on the verge of crying and he suddenly hugs me. I hug him back and he suddenly pushes me away.

 

“Why? How did I get like this!? You tried to kill me, my family and my friends?!” He yells out and I flinch. I know.

 

“I'm sorry,” I whisper and turn around, looking for the way I came here.

 

“No, wait, please don't leave,” he whispers as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I move his chin up almost instantly and kiss him heavily.

 

“I really am sorry,” I say as I press my forehead against his. He nods and I move a hand through his hair. “Your family would kill me if I were to reborn now, but I want to so badly,” I groan out and Dipper nods agreeingly. 

 

“I think I'm already falling in love with you,” he whispers and I nod.

 

“Me too pine tree, me too,” I move a hand through his curly hair and he wraps his arms around me. “Look at you, already falling in love after a blowjob and some kissing,” I chuckle and he shakes his head. 

 

“Since I killed you, I missed you. It's so weird, but I missed the rivalry, the random popping up, hell I even missed you trying to kill me,” he says as he looks away. “And then you come back looking like some fucking handsome vampire fuck and I am, as you like to call it, just a dumb horny teen, so,”

 

“You know I only call you dumb because you are willing to kiss me right? I know it's just because you, may I quote, haven't had some action in a while,” I say and he shakes his head. “Because believe pine tree, I know you're probably, no, definitely even smarter than your uncle,”

 

“I also kiss you because you're hot, and nicer than first, and I kinda like you,” he says and he looks back at me. He's so shy, it's amazing. “And I'm not smart,”

 

“Believe me, you are. You could have the world at your fingertips,” I smile at him before pulling him closer. “Yet you decide to keep all to yourself,” I say as I run my thumb over his bottom lip. He parts them slightly and he looks so submissive. “You're impossible,”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” he whispers and I do just that. He tries to fight for dominance, but we all know he would fail. He pulls me closer until we're touching and I lay an arm around him. I slowly pull away before looking him in the eyes.

 

“You're beautiful,” I breathe out and he starts blushing. Sure, I've always been one for smooth talk and such, but never compliments.

 

“You're astonishing,” he whispers and he nudges my nose with his. I smile to myself and find that he's obviously thinking about something.

 

'He is still staring at me? He's obliviously sexy fuck. God I wish he would do the reborn thing already so I can actually hug him instead of dreaming about it. He is so pretty. I wish he would actually like me for something other than being his soulmate, I'll make him like me,’

 

“You know pine tree,” I whisper and suddenly he snaps back into focus. “You're not my soulmate,” I say and he raises an eyebrow at me. “So it's hard to like you only for that. On the other hand, liking you for your curls, your button nose, your intelligence, your curiosity, hell even how much you care about others, that, that's easy,” 

 

His eyes widen and he looks away. He doesn't say anything, and I don't need him too. “Thanks, people tend to not tell me that they like me, let alone why.”

 

“I don't think I exactly fit the term people,” I smile at him and he nods. 

 

“I missed you,” he suddenly says and I close my eyes while laughing softly.

 

“I missed you too Pine tree,”

 

“I think I'm waking up,” he says and he cups my face. I smile and move in to kiss him, eyes still closed. 

 

”I think I'm falling asleep, but I won't be gone for six days again,” I sigh and he lets go of my face.

 

“Sleep well,” he says and then his presence leaves me. I sigh before falling asleep

 

***

 

I slowly drift through the house. I know exactly where Dipper is, sure, but I haven’t really checked up on the other one. I see Mabel happily dancing around her room and can’t help but smile to myself. She hasn’t changed a bit. I wrote a note, it’s excessively long but I don’t really care. I drop it and she notices it almost immediately.

 

_ Mabel, _

_ Long time no see, shooting star! _

_ I hope you’re not too surprised to see that I’m not dead. _

_ I have a feeling that you should talk to your brother, like right now. _

_ Obviously it would do me well if you didn’t show him this, but it’s your choice. _

_ Have fun being flabbergasted, as humans say. _

_ Bill Cipher _

 

I plop back upstairs and I know Dipper is in his room, probably writing. I feel Mabel coming up and I sit down on his lap. He smiles and I pop in, kissing him deeply. Mabel comes in without knocking and gasps as she sees us. “Dipper! Get away from him!” She yells and I move away from him.

 

“Ah, Shooting star, I was expecting you,” I smile mischievously and kiss the obviously shocked Dipper once again. “Good luck explaining, I’m tired.” I pop away and he tries to grab me before looking over at his sister with a scared expression.

 

“Bill I know you can hear me you fucking bitch!” He yells and I smile to myself as he hurriedly tries to push Mabel down onto his bed.

 

“What the? That was Bill?” She asks and Dipper slowly nods. I sit down next to him and place my legs over his. He tries to push me away which obviously doesn’t work before sighing heavily. “He kissed you?”

 

“I’m kinda his soulmate,” Dipper says as he scrubs the back of his head. “It’s a long story, but when he’s reborn, I’ll be his soulmate. It runs in the family, Ford used to be his soulmate before,”

 

“Never thought the devil was gay, that explains all the homophobic things about going to hell,” Mabel jokes and even I laugh. “But for real? You’re cool with him being your soulmate? Does that even exist?”

 

“Yeah, but you’ll only know you’re mates after kissing them,” Dipper says and Mabel’s face lights up. 

 

“Great! Now I’ll just have to kiss every hot boy!” She squeals before the situation actually starts to make sense. “Wait, you don’t have a mark right?” She asks and Dipper shakes his head.

 

“I’m honestly just kinda sorta attracted to him? Did you see how hot he is? It’s not fair,” Dipper pouts and I can’t help but smile to myself.

 

“He is, I hope mine will be that hot,” She sighs and I chuckle before deciding to pop in again.

 

“She’s fairly pretty, and she is way too proud of it. But soulmates between humans don’t get a mark sweetie, nor as terrible side effects. Although some do get marks and things, but it’s rare considering barely any humans find their true soulmates anymore,” I explain before disappearing again. She gasps and looks at Dipper.

 

“She?” She asks and I laugh loudly. Oh I really need to see her reaction when she finds out who it is.

 

“Also, Bill lives in my head, sorta, for now. We made a deal so he wouldn’t haunt you. Because he’s not really dead but not alive either he can float between dimensions and pop into some, yadayada,” Dipper says and Mabel nods slowly.

 

“As long as he doesn’t take over again, I’m not willing to trust him but I do want you to be happy,” she says and Dipper smiles before hugging her. “I think I’m going to bed now, see ya tomorrow yeah?” She says and Dipper nods before she stands up and leaves.

 

“Bill why did you do that?” He asks and I straddle him before popping up and pushing him back onto the bed.

 

“I want to be reborn,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked me to upload today so I did lmao have fun


	5. 4

Pov Dipper

 

“I want to be reborn,” he says and my face lights up. He smiles back at me and I pull him down but before I kiss him, I know I have to say something.

 

“Please,” I whisper and he moves in to kiss me. This feels way, way better than in a dream and I can’t wait to just kiss him every second of the day. “How does it work?”

 

“It takes about a day, a bit less considering I’ll be reborn as a twenty year old in human form. I will change a little from my normal appearance but not a lot. I’ll get all my powers back and I’ll be in this realm most of the time,” He explains and I nod. “I gotta go, I’ll meet you in twenty hours,”

 

All I can do is nod.

 

Sure I’ll miss him, but I’ll finally be able to hold him, the real him.

 

“I’ll miss you too, Pine tree,” he says and then he’s gone. I breathe out heavily and sit up right. Am I ready for this?

 

I go downstairs and knock lightly on Mabel’s door. She opens it and I’m happy I didn’t wake her up. “What’s up Dipstick?”

 

“Bill’s being reborn right now and I’m not ready. I’m scared I’ll only disappoint him,” I breathe out and she pulls me in before hugging me. 

 

“You won’t, he’s obviously happy that it’s you and ugh, that feels so weird to say?” She laughs awkwardly and we sit down on her bed.

 

“But still, he’s so scared that I’ll hate him because I’ve known him before this but I’m scared that he’ll hate me because of well, me.” I sigh loudly and Mabel lays an arm around me.

 

“I get what you mean, but you really don’t need to. Don’t you think I’m scared as well? My brother’s soulmate is a demon, mine is a girl, Ford used to be the soulmate of your soulmate and ugh, it’s confusing.” She says and I nod while leaning into her. “Things will be okay though, they always will,” 

 

“Thank you,”

 

***

  
  


He’ll be here in five minutes. Considering he’s living in my head or something, I went to the forest se we could be alone. If it doesn’t work like that, I’ve left a note for him, telling him where I am. I am so scared, yet excited. I’m laying on an open spot of grass and I can see the sky up above. My heart is beating fast, way too fast, and I’m sweaty. I’m trying to sort my thoughts out, but it’s not really working. I can’t help but wonder about how he might’ve changed. I know he’ll still be hot, not that it matters. Suddenly, my leg twitches and I sit up.

 

And he’s right in front of me.

 

He still looks the same, other than his pointier ears and slight fangs. My eyes widen and I almost jump at him. I swing my arms around him and he falls back. He laughs as he puts his arms around me and i push my head into his neck. “Hey there pine tree,”

 

“Hey,” I whisper back and I look up at him. Fuck, I want to kiss him.

 

“It feels so great to finally really hold you,” he smiles and I move my hand up to touch his fangs. “You like them?”

 

“They make you look hotter,” I breathe out as I let my hand rest on his cheek. He rolls his eyes and he suddenly turns us around so he’s on top. 

 

“Anything makes you look hot,” he smiles and I know he wants me to initiate the actual first official kiss. I giggle softly even though I feel the heath rush to my cheeks and I close my eyes for just a second.

 

“Are you ready?” I ask and I open my eyes. I look at his, into his, and he nods. I grab his collar carefully before pulling him down and I feel our lips connect.

 

Not only does my wrist start burning like hell, I also feel literal sparks.

 

I absolutely never want this to end.

 

He applies more pressure to my lips and I force it back just as heavily. He slides his tongue over my bottom lip and I part my lips slightly. He runs his tongue against them one more time before moving in. our tongues dance and his leaves a trail of sparks.

 

He pulls away carefully but he stays close and I open my eyes. We’re both smiling and breathing heavily.

 

“Wow,” he manages to get out and I nod in agreement. He moves a strand of hair out of my face and I smile up at him. “You’re just as beautiful as in your dreams,” he says and I prep myself up onto my elbows. I know I’m blushing, I just don’t care.

 

We both fully sit up and he’s on my lap. He grabs my wrist and brings it up to his mouth before kissing the spot that just burned like hell. It tingles and his hand sends sparks to every nerve I have in my hand and it feels so good.  “What is it?” I ask and he shakes his head.

 

“I don’t want to look at it, you tell me,” he says as he turns my wrist. I gasp as I see it.

 

“It’s a triangle with a circle around it, it’s neon blue and your eye is in there with bright yellow,” I say and his eyes widen before sharply turning my wrist around. He brings his own up and he looks back at me before he hugs me tightly. “What?”

 

“Full mates,” he whispers as he pulls back. He looks extremely happy, yet extremely scared. I gasp and pull him closer to me.

 

“I told you,” I chuckle and he shakes his head before kissing me again. I melt into it and kiss him back. “Maybe we should head back to the shack,”

 

“Your uncle will kill me,” He stares at me and I shake my head.

 

“I’ll explain,” I say and he laughs harshly. I raise my brow and he shakes his head before looking back at me.

 

“I think he knows more about this than you,” he scoffs and I nod slowly. He’s right and every part of me knows it.

 

“We should still head back though, it’s getting dark,” I say and he sighs before swiftly getting up. He sticks out his hand and I grab it. He pulls me in and only now I notice he’s almost a head taller than me. Bastard. 

 

We head back, holding hands the whole way and chatting about everything and anything. I open the door after reassuring him I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

 

“Home!” I yell and uncle Ford almost immediately comes to greet me, but he stops dead in his tracks as soon as he sees Bill.

 

“No,” he breathes out and I look up at Bill who looks away. 

 

“Long time no see, sixer,” he mumbles and he fumbles with my hand nervously.

 

“Stay there, don’t move,” he orders Bill as he inches near us before pulling me away from him. “We need to talk,” he says as he pulls me all the way to the backyard. “Are you stupid!?”

 

“No, you don’t understand,” I say as I pull my sleeve up. He looks at the mark and his eyes widen.

 

“Full mates,” he breathes out and he turns around. “He’ll use you and throw you away after, I promise you,” He says and I shake my head before turning him around.

 

“Let me live my life, I know he wouldn’t, and I know what happened. He’s mine now, and I want to be his,” I say, getting angrier with every word. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I calm down that instant. I lean into his touch and smile softly.

 

“Look sixer, I loved you, you did too, until you didn’t. Dipper won’t be like you, and I won’t hurt him like I hurt you,” I hear Bill say and I look at Ford. 

 

“I don’t accept this,” he mutters and Bill laughs harshly.

 

“I, quite frankly, don’t care. You knew this would happen, it happened, whatever. Now as you know, I’m pretty fucking hungry after five years but haven’t laid a single finger on your nephew. If that doesn’t say enough, fine. Come on pine tree, let’s go,” he says as he grabs my hand. He pulls me away and as soon as we’re inside, I hug him tightly. “You’re welcome,”

 

“Do you want to see mabel?” I ask and he nods. I pull him to her room and knock. Mabel opens it and I see Candy and Grenda sitting on her bed. 

 

“Is that?” She gasps and I nod before pulling him in. “He’s so hot!” She yells out and lets her eyes dart over him.

 

“He’s mine,” I growl, taken back by my own possessiveness and she giggles. I feel Bill squeeze my hand and I look over at him. He’s smiling brightly and I calm down a little.

 

“Jees get a room,” Mabel smiles and Bill sticks out his hand which she eagerly shakes.

 

“Believe me, we will,” he winks and then he turns around. “See ya!” He smiles as he pulls me away from that room and upstairs. He pushes the door open before slamming me against it violently. ‘You’re mine, and that Candy girl needs to understand that,” he growls as he moves in to kiss my neck. I moan out and wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer.

 

“I’m all yours,” I whisper and he bites down. It surprises me that he doesn’t pierce my skin with his fangs but when he moves back and kisses me, I notice why. They’re gone.

 

“You’re cute when you get overprotective,” he says in between kissing me.

 

“Shut up,” I say before I yelp as he picks me up. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck before he walks us over to the bed. He lays me down softly and his pupil darkens. I gulp, I mean I know what this means.

 

“You know he’s hungry,” he suddenly says. This isn’t Bill. “He’s too afraid of hurting or scaring you away to properly feed. Why do you think he’s so tired,” it scoffs. Suddenly, his eye turns back to normal and he falls down on top of me.

 

“I’m sorry,” he pants as he grabs my shirt and buries his face in it. “Sometimes the succubus part takes over,” he says and I move my hand through his hair. I breathe in and gulp, hard.

 

“You can feed off me,” I whisper and he looks up. 

 

“You sure? It’s your first time,” he says and I furrow my brows.

 

“It’s not?” I ask and he smiles softly.

 

“With a guy it is,” he smirks and a blush spreads across my cheeks. Well fuck, he’s right.

 

“Yes Bill, I’m sure,” I try to sounds as sure as possible but he obviously notices. He moves up and kisses me softly, grinding slowly into my groin. He pulls my legs up before pulling away and attacking my neck. He sucks and bites and I moan out. He moves up and grins as he moves his hand.

 

“Sound barrier, and locked the door,” he winks before opening his vest and shrugging it off. He moves back down and kisses me again. I move my hands up and start unbuttoning his blouse. He groans out and he stats tugging on my shirt. I move so he can take it off and he shrugs his own blouse off as well. I gasp at his perfectly shaped torso and try not to scream. He smirks before tugging at my waistband, I start blushing and he rolls his eyes. “I’ve literally already given you a blowjob, it’s not like I’ve never seen that before,” he says while laying a hand on the bulge in my pants as he moves down to my ear. “And may I say it doesn't disappoint,” he whispers and I feel myself getting redder. This smooth fucker.

 

And suddenly my pants are off. He kisses me deeply while grinding into my barely covered manhood and I unbutton his pants with shaking hands. He pulls his pants down and kicks them somewhere over the rainbow before placing big, open kisses down my chest. I arch my back as he nears my happy trail, basically shoving my dick into his face. “So eager,”

 

“Shut up,” I moan out and he moves back up again. I feel like I'm going insane and I just want him to fuck me already.

 

“I'm asking you one more time, are you sure?” He asks and I nod. “I need to hear you say it,” he says and I look him straight in the eyes.

 

“I'm all yours, fuck me senseless,” I say. My voice is raspy and deep and his eye turns dark. He almost rips off my underwear and he preps my legs up.

 

He sticks a lubed up finger into me and I moan out. He wiggles it around a little and he enters a second finger, slowly fingering my ass. I grab his free arm and he looks up at me. “I need you right now,”

 

And then his underwear is gone. He's pressing his tip against my hole and I scream out as his head pops in. Fuck, it's huge.

 

After he has given me some time to adjust, he starts moving back and forth slowly, entering further and further until he's about halfway in. “You ready?” He asks. His voice is hoarse and I nod frantically. He slams in his full length and I arch my back while screaming out his name.

 

He starts shoving in and out, really fucking me senseless and I know I'm already close and he hasn't even touched me yet. He knows exactly how to please me, where to hit the exact right spots and fuck, he looks so good doing it. He moves down to give me a wet kiss which I happily join into while letting loud moans escape.

 

“Bill,” I moan out as I grab his hair. I know I'm close and I know he's too. His thrusts get sloppier and way more harsh than first and I love how I'm literally being fucked into Oblivion.

 

“Me too pine tree, me too,” he breathes out and he rolls my nipple between his fingers. “You ready?”

 

I nod and he grabs my dick tightly. He starts jacking it off and I come almost immediately. He fucks through my aftershocks until he empties inside me as well. He moves his hand over the mess I made and it's gone right before he pulls out and falls down next to me. “Holy fuck,” I pant.

 

“Holy hell Pine tree you fuck even better than expected,” he breathes out and he kisses me once again. I moan out and he lays down on his back. I curl up to him and he lets his arm rest around me.

 

“You're amazing,” I whisper and I look up at him. He smiles softly and moves a hand through my hair. “Thank you,”

 

“Thank you for letting me feed,” he whispers and I chuckle. “And thank you in general,”

 

That's when we hear a knock on the door. “Hey Dipper, you coming down for dinner?”


	6. 5

Pov Dipper

 

I gulp and Bill laughs quietly. “Don't worry,” he whispers and suddenly, I'm all fixed up and fully clothed. I'm not smelling like sex anymore as well and I smile gratefully at him. “I'll be downstairs, invisible, but there,” he smiles and I nod before opening the door.

 

I quickly follow Stan downstairs and quietly sit down. Mabel is staring at me, just like her friends. Ford doesn't want to look at me whatsoever and I see a glint that for me is obviously Bill. It's there for about a second, then it's gone. Stan walks in and he sits down as well. “Okay so what did I miss,”

 

“Dipper has a boyfriend,” Mabel giggles and I see Candy sink down further in her chair. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. That kid has to get over me one day.

 

“How?” Grunkle Stan asks and I give him a side glance. Rude?

 

“It's his soulmate! Can I see your mark?” She asks and I look away. I wasn't really planning on saying anything but now I'm sure of it.

 

“It's Bill,” Ford brings out. He sounds both mad and slightly jealous and I feel some kind of rage bottling up inside me.

 

“Look, just because he used to be your soulmate doesn't mean he isn't mine now, so don't be a jealous sour ass and deal with it,” I glance at him and look over at Stan.

 

“I'm sorry Ford,” he whispers and I am obviously missing something. I shoot Stan a questioning look and he sighs. “He loved Bill, okay. They were soulmates. Imagine you have some kind of kid and first of all your soulmate dies and then the kid runs off with him,”

 

“Uncle Ford are you gay?” Mabel suddenly says and Ford shakes his head.

 

“Soulmates don't care about sexuality. Our relationship was entirely based on sex and him using me while I fell for him,” Ford says bitterly and I feel some kind of presence sits down on my lap.

 

“Hey man, not to be rude but I was in love with you before you even knew me. Hell I loved you till the day you left my realm and you, you were the one that hated me, you fucked me up and I wanted revenge, taking gravity falls and making it a living nightmare for you sounded great in my head,” Bill says as he suddenly appears. I feel myself getting jealous and wrap my arms around him protectively.

 

“Also, he died. We killed him, now he's back for me. He asked me what I wanted, and he waited until I was ready,” I say and he wraps an arm around my neck. 

 

“Long time no see Stan,” he chuckles and Stan sighs.

 

“I was waiting for you to show up,” Stan looks over at Ford and Ford just nods. “For what it's worth, I stand on my brother's side with this one, but please just make Dipper happy,”

 

“Of course, but y'all should eat, I'll go. See ya pine tree,” he says as he places a kiss on my nose and vanishes. I smile to myself because I still feel his presence and we finally get dinner sorted out.

 

“But for real though, can I see your mark?” Mabel suddenly asks and I nod. I roll my sleeve up and show it to her. “Did it hurt?”

 

“Yeah, it burns like crazy, but I was too focused on finally kissing him to be bothered by it,” I shrug and she sighs out in awe. 

 

“Boy I hope the girl that's my soulmate will do that for me too,” she says and she slams her hand literally on her mouth. Candy gasps and Grenda nudges her before she shakes her head. “Bill told me it's a girl, I made peace with it,” she sighs and Ford stands up. He leaves rather quickly and I feel Bill getting off my lap.

 

“Wanna bet on who it is?” I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

 

“Sure,” she looks at me and I take a deep breath.

 

“Pacifica,” I smile at her and take another bite. She shakes her head and I nod. “Yeah, that's my bet,”

 

“I say Wendy,” she laughs and I turn somewhat red. No way in hell. I finish my plate and help Stan clean up before heading off. Where the hell did Bill go?

 

I follow my senses and go downstairs to Ford's room. I hear them talking loudly and I stand outside, yes I'm eavesdropping, can you blame me?

 

“You don't understand! Dipper is sensitive! And you're, you're a dick!” I hear Ford yell. I almost want to barge in right there and now, but I wait.

 

“Trust me, I know! I'm trying my hardest old man, why are you so mad about it!” I hear Bill yell back. I gulp.

 

“Because I'm still in love with you!” Ford yells out and I slide down against the door. Oh my God I'm such a dick.

 

“Well I'm sorry but I'm in love with Dipper!” Bill yells back and I hear him walking somewhere. “I'm sorry sixer, I really am, but it has been over between us for years, and you know it,” he says and he opens the door. I fall back against his legs and suddenly, we're upstairs in my room. “Did you hear all of that?”

 

“Only a little,” I say while looking away and he moves my chin up. I wait for him to do something, whether it's kissing me or hitting me.

 

“I'm not mad, and I'd never hit you,” I sigh out and hug him tightly. 

 

“I'm such an asshole,” I whisper and he shakes his head frantically. 

 

“No, you're not. Trust me, he understands. He knows what it's like to have a soulmate and he knows how jealous and things you get,” he says as he moves his hand in circles over my back. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I'd been keeping in before looking up.

 

“You're awfully contained and definitely right,” I mutter and he nods. 

 

“You get used to it,” he jokes before running a hand through my hair. His hand is so soft and his touch is so comforting. “What are you thinking about?” He asks and I can’t help but snicker.

 

“You can literally read my mind, but you decide to ask me?” I smile and he nods. His expression changes slightly and I can’t really make up what it is.

 

“The point of a relationship is talking and trusting, sure I can pop into your mind every second of the day, which I don’t mind because it tends to give me compliments, but I’d rather talk with you,” he smiles at me and I wish I could read minds right now.

 

“Do you age?” I ask and he shakes his head.

 

“I’ll basically be around twenty-one for the rest of my life,” he shrugs and my face drops.

 

“So I’ll basically keep aging, and when I’m on my death bed, you’re still like twenty-one,” I sigh and he shakes his head. I furrow my brows and he sighs.

 

“Look, there are some things I’m not ready to tell you yet, I have my reasons, but that won’t happen,” he says as he softly cups my face. I nod understandingly and I move up to kiss him. Everytime we kiss, I feel sparks, and when he touches me, I feel them too. He calms me down. “Are you okay?”

 

“No,” I answer truthfully and he sighs loudly. He lets his hand linger on my cheek and he looks away.

 

“I wish I knew how to cheer you up,” he says. He obviously knows what’s wrong and I know he wants to do anything to make me feel better. “Maybe you should talk to him,”

 

“Yeah, maybe I should,” I say and let my arms fall to my side. “I will,”

And with that, I’m on my way to Ford’s room. I slowly knock on his door, my body filled with nervousness and regret. He opens it slightly and I push myself in. “We need to talk,”

 

“I know,” he whispers and he closes the door behind me. I sit down on one of his chairs, as does he. I know Bill is floating around here somewhere, at least I think he is.

 

“I’m sorry about what I said,” I start out and he shakes his head.

 

“Don’t be, you were absolutely right,” he says as he places his chair down closer to me. “Can I see your mark again?” He whispers and I nod. I carefully nod and roll my sleeve up before showing my wrist to him. He sticks his own out as well and I see almost the same mark, but instead of blue and yellow it’s fully black and without Bill’s eye. “Do you know how you can see that it’s a full mate mark?” I shake my head and I stare at his wrist.

 

“Why is yours black?” I ask while looking back mine.

 

“He died when he was my soulmate, that’s when your mark turns black. It used to be red,” he sighs and he leans back in his chair. “You have both his color and your own, blue and goldish yellow, that’s how I know it’s a full mate mark. Have you seen his?” He asks and I shake my head.

 

“He doesn’t want to look at his own mark,” I whisper and Ford shakes his head. 

 

“He still bears the marks of his past soulmates. Mine was a hand with six fingers, obviously. I only saw it once because he always covers it up, even during sex,” Ford sighs and I gulp.

 

“I don’t really care about his past mates, I want to be his last one, but that’s impossible,” I sigh as well and avoid Ford’s eyes at all costs.

 

“So does he, believe me. It’s hard to forget about past lovers,” he looks away as well and I want to cry out. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll manage. Don’t end up like us,” 

 

“Thank you,” I whisper and slowly get up. Ford pulls me in for a hug which I gratefully take before heading out and back upstairs. I open the door to my own room and see Bill floating mid-air. I think he’s sleeping.

 

“Welcome back pine tree, how’d it go?” He asks, a slur in his voice and his eye is closed.

 

“It went well, can I ask you something?” I ask and he nods. “Can I see your mark?”

 

He literally falls onto the ground, groaning and obviously shocked. “Why?” He manages to bring out and I quickly help him up.

 

“I’m curious, you’ve seen mine, I want to see yours,” I shrug like it’s nothing and he sighs. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ll show you,” he whispers before unbuttoning his blouse. He shrugs it off and moves his hand over his left arm. A lot of black marks appear and there’s one bright blue tree with very detailed goldish leafs on it. 

 

“Is that mine?’ I ask as I run my finger over it. He shudders and nods, obviously trying to hold in either a moan or a groan. I slowly move my thumb over it and eventually he moans out. I can’t help but laugh to myself and he grabs my wrist. 

 

“You tease,” he whispers as he runs his nail down my arm. As soon as he reaches my mark, it sends tingles and sparks right into my groin. I yelp out and he smirks. “I can tease back,”

 

I smirk back and wonder what happens if the marks touch each other. His eye widens and he shakes his head. I pull him in for a deep kiss and press my wrist against his bicep and although every sensation goes straight to my groin, he moans out way louder and he falls back. Did he just have an orgasm?

 

“Asshole,” he pants and I look smugly at him. Suddenly, my wrists are bound over my head and he makes the same movement with his hand as when he put up a sound barrier last time. I gulp, hard, and he smirks as he gets up. My clothes are gone in an instant and he presses himself up to me. “The mark is one of the most sensitive spots on your body for you and your soulmate. Like I said, I’m more sensitive under your touch then you’re under mine, but you’re still extremely sensitive. Let’s see if you can come untouched,” he whispers seductively before bringing one wrist, the one with the mark, down to his mouth and he starts placing tickling kisses right above it.

 

“Bill,” I moan out and that’s when he kisses my mark.

 

Jesus fucking Christ.

 

He slowly starts tracing every line with his tongue and he softly bites the skin there. I already feel an orgasm nearing and it hasn’t even been twenty seconds yet. He looks up at me and suddenly, his fangs are there. I shake my head and he smiles before roughly moving up and sinking his teeth into my neck. Weirdly enough, it doesn’t hurt at all. It feels really, really good actually and i move my head to the side to give him more access. “Look at you, so needy,” he smiles evilly as he moves away and I feel the blood dripping down my chest. He licks it up while keeping eye contacts and he suddenly starts grazing his teeth over the mark. I moan out and when he rubs my nipple, I come loudly. The restraints are removed and he catches me before I hit the ground. He softly kisses me and I nuzzle my head into his neck while whimpering. He lays me down on the bed and he quickly removes his own clothes before getting in next to me.

 

“That was amazing,” I whisper as I turn around. He nods and he moves a sweaty strand of hair out of my face before kissing my forehead. 

  
“You’re amazing, now get some rest,” he whispers and I inch closer to him. I nuzzle my head into his chest and he rubs my back. I nod slowly before yawning and I feel myself drifting away. We’ve been together for less than a day and I already had two orgasms. Jesus Christ, I love this already.


	7. 6

Pov Bill

 

Waking up with him in my arms felt like a dream come true. I move my hand through his hair, finally really feeling it and I place a soft kiss on his birthmark. He moans softly and he curls up closer to me and to say the least, I am in utter bliss. I want him to stay with me forever, and he could, but I have to wait a bit longer before I can tell him. I don't notice him opening his eyes until I feel his finger tracing all the soul marks except ours. I gulp, I completely forgot to cover them up again.

 

“Although I get why you cover them up, you don't have to,” he suddenly says as he looks up at me. “It makes you look sexy, more rough and hot, really,” he says as his finger traces Ford's mark. 

 

“I cover them up for me, not you,” I say sternly and he nods.

 

“I know that, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. You should cover them up if you want to, I get why you would. Past lovers always haunt you,” he says as he lets his hand trail down to mine and he laces our fingers together slowly. “Although it does kinda look like a bunch of tattoos,”

 

“Thank you,” I manage to get out, barely. He looks up at me again and he smiles softly. “Do you want any tattoos?” 

 

“I was thinking of getting your circle done on my arm, but it disables you to crawl into my head so that's a no. I also really-”

 

“Do it,”

 

“What?” He looks at me weirdly and I shake my head. 

 

“If you really want to, do it. It won't keep me out if you don't want it to,” I smile down at him and pull my and his wrist up. Moving my other hand slightly, I show him what his idea exactly from his mind would look like. “Looks fucking badass if you'd ask me,”

 

“Fine, let's do it,” he smiles up and me once again and I bring our hands down. “Let's get tattoos today,”

 

\---

 

He squeezes my hand like crazy, yet he insists it doesn't hurt. I had my own plan for a tattoo and Dipper is both excited and nervous because I didn't want to show him. What he's having looks awesome though, and holy fucking shit do I feel proud. The past events made such an impact in him -on everyone for that matter- that he wanted it tattooed in his body for the rest of his life. Not only would my soulmark be on his left wrist forever, he would also have my past form on his right underarm for me to admire as long as possible. When the tattoo artist is done, Dipper smiles at it and back at me with such joy that I can feel myself melting.

 

“Your turn,” he smiles and I shrug my blouse off. God we really need to go shopping. 

 

“Dipper, can you leave the room? I want it to be a surprise,” I ask as sweetly as possible. He groans and pouts yet leaves and I smile. “Hit it, tattoo dude,”

 

“Can I see?” Dipper asks about three hours later. It's around two and I let him in. I turn around again, admiring myself in the mirror. “Wow,”

 

I nod while staring at the grayish blackish wings with the melting triangle in the middle. It's exactly how I pictured it, he even got the eye right. It melts into a very detailed pine tree and Dipper is staring at but I can't really make up what he's thinking. “Do you like it?”

 

“No, I love it,” he smiles and he grabs my hand. “Almost as beautiful as you,”

 

I laugh before kissing his hand and I carefully put my blouse back on, leaving it open just for the jist of it. I walk up to the cashier and pay for both Dipper's tattoo and mine with money I randomly got to appear in my hand. “Pine tree, I need some new clothes,”

 

“Well let's go to the mall then?” He asks and I snip my fingers. Any lingering pain is gone, as is his. “Did you just heal up the tattoos?”

 

“Yeah, now let's go,” I smile and I carefully teleport, I think it's called teleporting in the human languages, to the mall. Dipper immediately pulls me into a huge store and he grabs a bag. 

 

About an hour later, we walk out with three new flannels for Dipper, a few sweaters, shirts and pants for me and a little top hat, because I miss my old one. “We should head back, it's getting late,” Dipper says  and I nod. I quickly teleport us to the shack and we land in his room with a plop. 

 

“Wanna bet your uncles didn't even know we were gone?” I smirk and he shakes his head. 

 

“Pretty sure of it,” he smiles and a shiver goes down my spine. A bunch of weird dots appear on my skin and I look questioningly at Dipper. “Goosebumps, you're cold. Put on a sweater,” he smiles as he grabs the pastel yellow one out of the bag. “This one looked best on you,”

 

I quickly put it on and I feel the goosebumps disappear. Dipper smiles at me and then Stan yells for dinner. Without thinking, I follow him downstairs and sit down on his lap just like yesterday. “You can grab your own chair and eat with us if you want?” Stan asks and I smile gently. 

 

“It'd be an honor,” I say as I grab a chair a sit down as close to Dipper as possible. As Dipper grabs something, Mabel gasps loudly.

 

“You got a tattoo?” She yells out and Dipper sinks back in his chair. Ford looks at me with eyes filled with anger and I shrug.

 

“Yeah, pine tree here wouldn't shut up about how my past soul marks look like I got some kind of weird sleeve as he called it. Then he told me he has been wanting a tattoo ever since after weirdmagedon and we both got one, although mine is on my back so no, I won't show you,”

 

Mabel reaches out over the table and grabs Dipper's arm. I feel rage bottling up inside me, Dipper is clearly uncomfortable. “Don't,” I growl out and she lets go almost immediately.

 

“Jees, sorry,” she shrugs as she continues eating. I softly squeeze Dipper's leg and he smiles up at me before whispering a soft “thanks,”.

 

“So now you know what we did, how was your day Stan?” I ask. I am really doing my best to lighten the mood at least a little and he shakes his head.

 

“Mainly slept, it's weekend,” he says grumpily and I snicker. Typical.

 

No one says anything for a while. It's extremely awkward and I'm pretty sure everyone finished eating already. We slowly get up and as I do the dishes, Dipper has left with Mabel. When I finish, I'm suddenly pushed against the wall.

 

“You're meant to protect him, not do stupid things like getting matching tattoos together,” Ford growls and I put all my might into getting Dipper here. “If he gets all messed up because of you, I won't hesitate to kill you again,” he whispers before softly placing his lips against mine, I move as far back as possible before shoving him off. I know Dipper saw all of that, and I know he's pissed. Instead of yelling out like I expected, he grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs before wrapping me up in a hug.

 

“I'm so sorry,” he whispers  and I shake my head while wrapping my arms around him as well. “I should've seen it coming,”

 

“No, you didn't. I did, that's why I called you, I'll teach you how to do that if you want me to,” I say while slowly moving my hand through his hair. He nods against my chest and I smile lightly. “You have to think really hard about calling me, luckily you're really good at thinking way too hard, but you have to put all your might in it,”

 

I feel him pushing into my head and I nod. “Yeah, like that,”

 

“Thank you,” he whispers and I slowly move his chin up.

 

“I need you to know that you're a way better kisser than him,” I say with a slight smirk and to my surprise, he laughs back at me with a cocky grin.

 

“I don't know if you're better than my ex, maybe you should prove it,” he's still laughing and I narrow my eyes. “I can play smooth Bill, if y-”

 

I cut him off by placing my lips on his with probably too much force, but he moves with me anyway. I pull his hair and he moans out, so I take my chance to slip my tongue in without warning and he yelps softly. We dance with our tongues, I obviously lead, and I decide to use magic to lift us both up, restricting gravity until it's zero for us. I pull away and he clings onto me like crazy. “Scared, pine tree?”

 

“No,” he mutters and I try to hold back a chuckle before making us land on the bed. He takes the bounce to his advantage as he suddenly sits on top of me. He places kisses down my neck and I moan out in one spot.he bites down and while he doesn't draw blood like I do, it does feel great.

 

And it'll leave a mark. 

 

As he pulls away, I turn us around and look at the last mark I left. I decide to leave another one under his ear, way more visible but I don't draw blood like I normally would. “Bill,” he moans out and I pull away.

 

“You're mine, pine tree, only mine. Forget your fucking ex, it's you and me. You're mine,” I groan out and he pulls my head close.

 

“I'm all yours, as long as you're mine,” he whispers and I kiss him. It's a way more passionate kiss that isn't based around lust, no, it's based on love. “I love you,”

 

“I love you too pine tree,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is the endddddddd, hold your breat and count to- stop.
> 
> okay, so, next part will be an entirely new work because it's also centered around Mabel instead of mainly billdip. It'll be uploaded right after this one and I'm sure you guys will love it, or I hope


End file.
